For the purpose of operating and monitoring conventional escalators, it is known to equip these with a control system that comprises a so-called slave control unit in the area of the driving station and a so-called master control unit in the area of the reversing station. From the definition as “master” or “slave” respectively, it is apparent that the slave control unit is primarily intended to collect, and transmit to the master control unit, data from the peripheral devices that are connected to the slave control unit such as, for example, sensors. The slave control unit is also designed to receive, and pass on to the peripheral devices, control commands that are issued by the master control unit in the form of control signals, by means of which, for example, a relay of a travel direction indicator that is connected to the slave control unit can be controlled. The master control unit is primarily used to receive the data transmitted by the slave control unit, to analyze the data, and to control the overall escalator, specifically to control the peripheral devices that are connected to the master control unit and to the slave control unit. These different functions and areas of application of the master control unit and the slave control unit inevitably result in different requirements for their components. This relates particularly to the printed circuit boards of the master control unit and of the slave control unit that carry electronic components, and proves to be particularly disadvantageous if slave control units with different requirements profiles are used. Particularly in relation to mass production of the printed circuit boards, the cost outlay is comparatively high.
The objective of the invention is to create a passenger transportation system in which, through standardization of the components of the control system, cost savings in the manufacture of these components can be achieved.
To fulfill this objective, a passenger transportation system according to the invention has a driving station arranged in the area of a first end of the passenger transportation system and has a slave control unit, while a reversing station is arranged in the area of a second end of the passenger transportation system and has a master control unit. For the purpose of exchanging data, the master control unit and the slave control unit are connected together by a data bus. The slave control unit also has a first printed circuit board on which is mounted a first set of electronic components and which serves to transmit to the master control unit data concerning the functioning of the passenger transportation system. The master control unit has a second printed circuit board on which is mounted a second set of electronic components and which serves to analyze the data and control of the passenger transportation system.
It is also possible for several slaves to be used in one escalator.
The position of the master is not restricted to the lower stairhead. In a system with an external control cabinet, the master is placed in the external control cabinet. One slave is placed in each of the lower and upper stairheads.
The invention is further characterized in that the first printed circuit board and the second printed circuit board are identically constructed. The passenger transportation system according to the invention is based on the idea that an identical printed circuit board can by used both for the slave control unit arranged, for example, in the driving station, and for the master control unit arranged, for example, in the reversing station. This simplifies manufacture of the printed circuit boards for the passenger transportation system, as a result of which a cost saving can be achieved. It also results in simplification of the construction of the master control unit and of the slave control unit, since no different printed circuit boards have to be used, with the result that confusion of the printed circuit boards can be ruled out. Repair measures are also simplified to the same degree, since erroneous replacement is no longer possible, and keeping different types of printed circuit board at the ready is no longer necessary. A particular advantage is that, when a replacement takes place, the operating data of the passenger transportation system can generally be loaded rapidly and by simple means onto a printed circuit board that is fitted with a memory unit, in that the data stored on the printed circuit board of the other control unit can be transmitted via the data bus onto the newly installed printed circuit board of the slave control unit. A further result is the creation of an additional safety measure.
A preferred embodiment consists of the first set of electronic components and the second set of electronic components being at least partially identically constructed. In other words, as well as the construction of the first and second printed circuit boards being identical, virtually all electronic components of the at least two printed circuit boards can also be identical so as to achieve a further standardization of the components of the control system of the passenger transportation system. This, in turn, allows manufacturing to be simplified, and costs to be saved. It can, for example, be arranged that a certain number of components in the first and second printed circuit boards are identically constructed, and mounted on the same connector positions of the identically constructed first and second printed circuit boards.
In a further preferred embodiment, the printed circuit boards are provided with a switch, the printed circuit boards being configurable as a master control unit or as a slave control unit depending on the position of the switch. This switch is preferably operated manually and on site, which means during an installation or repair.
It is expedient for the printed circuit boards to have a first optical display unit to display their configuration as a master control unit or as a slave control unit. In places that are difficult to see into, or are poorly lit, this simplifies recognition of the position of the switch and can also serve as an additional recognition means adjacent to the switch.
It is preferable for the printed circuit boards to have a second optical display unit to display data, especially error messages. Specifically, an LCD is used as display unit. This allows recognition of an error message or fault code even without connecting a diagnostic instrument such as, for example, a laptop computer. As well as error messages, other data such as, for example, the operational status, can also be displayed. The display unit can also serve as a real-time clock.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the printed circuit boards have at least one interface for connection of a peripheral device, specifically a laptop. Particularly with respect to maintenance purposes, this allows rapid identification of the cause of a fault. Furthermore, under certain circumstances it may be possible to correct the identified fault by software means using the connected laptop.
The slave control unit and/or the master control unit can be used to monitor the travel speed, the travel direction, the safety switch, and/or the braking distance of the band. As further functions of the passenger transportation system, the synchronous running of the handrails, the presence of steps or pallets, the functioning of the safety circuit, the contactor dropout control, and the functioning of light barriers can be monitored.
According to a further embodiment, the driving station has a drive unit, the master control unit transmitting a braking signal to the drive unit if the slave control unit or the master control unit detects a fault. It is also advantageous if, at predefined time intervals, the master control unit emits a validating signal to validate the functioning of the data bus.